The present disclosure relates generally to absorbent articles intended for personal wear, and more particularly to disposable absorbent articles.
Many absorbent articles intended for personal wear, e.g., such as diapers, training pants, feminine hygiene products, adult incontinence products, bandages, medical garments and the like are designed to be sufficiently absorbent to pull moisture from liquid body exudates including urine, menses, blood, etc. away from the wearer to reduce skin irritation caused by prolonged wetness exposure. Diapers, as an example, are typically placed and secured on a wearer using a set of primary fastening tabs, such as adhesive tabs or mechanical (e.g., hook or loop) fastening system tabs and left in place to absorb insults as well as to contain fecal waste. When the diaper is to be disposed of, the caregiver will sometimes fold the diaper into a more compact configuration and secure the diaper in this configuration using the primary fastening tabs.
Training pants, unlike diapers, typically come pre-assembled in a wear configuration to more closely resemble conventional underpants. In particular, front and back waist regions of such training pants are typically fastened at a seam either permanently or refastenably (such as by a primary fastening system) to define a wear configuration of the pants having a waist opening and leg openings. Training pants that are designed to fit snugly around the waist and hips of the wearer can sometimes be difficult for a wearer or caregiver to raise over the hips. Toddlers have limited dexterity and grasping power. The side panel and chassis itself are generally flexible and thin with no handles to facilitate a means to grip the training pants.